Kindness
Name: Kindness Physical Age: 21 True Age: 21 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Body 'Power' Kindness has the power to increase her strength allowing her to do far more then one would expect from this other wise unassuming looking girl. She even has the ability to instead focus her energies to increase an allies strength. Tho still young, she isn't entirely sure how to fully use this power yet, and often finds it coming out in times of stress. 'Weapon' She wields a very large hammer, that if it weren't for her power she'd have a hard time using. The hammer itself is cover in a vine pattern, with painted designs on the handle, and carved on the head. 'Summon' Anam is a monarch butterfly, who tries her hardest to push Kindness to be more direct and assertive. She is very free spirited, and likes to go on adventures, even if her master is more reluctant. 'History' Young Kimberly Fillion was raised in a loving home, with her older brother, Neil. Kim was always trying to help out around the house, while her brother was often getting into trouble. Over the years Neil was always getting into fights, and Kim was always there to help him out, tending to his wounds. She blamed herself because he was often sticking up for her, because she was too timid to stand up for herself. Eventually Neil left home, he had taken up work as a mercenary, hired by War. But Kim stayed to help take care of her rents, who were struggling to make a living through the war. Almost three months after the war, and Kim continued helping her parents, but things got even worse, as her mother fell ill. At her fathers request she went out to find herbs. While on her adventure she hadn't realized she'd wandered into the hunting ground of a deranged killer. While picking the herbs she was captured by the killer, and brought to his house of torture. The shelves on the walls had skulls placed on them like trophies, the floors stained with blood. A week into her torture, she'd been fortunate, to have only had the whip, but the mental torture of the screams of others as the man carved them apart, enough to cause them pain, but not yet killing them. She couldn't take it, she didn't even care about her own pain, or the fact that once they were dead she'd be slowly cut up for someone else to hear, all she knew was this vile man had to be stopped. As she heard the anguished screams of a man in the other room she managed to break the wooden beam that held her chains in place. The killer quickly charged into the room, his carving blade drawn, Kim panicked grabbing the only thing she could find, an old jar the killer hand used to give her water. She smashed it in his face, as he stabbed her in the stomach. Having blinded him she took her chance. to go help the other captives, unfortunately she was losing a lot of blood from her wound. She found the man was dead, his head removed, likely to become a trophy soon. Incredibly angered by the evil this man had committed as she heard him stumble into the door way, so she quietly slipped behind him, and through the chains over his neck, chocking the life from him. With the mad man dead she went to the next room, barely managing to undo the shackles of the victim there, before passing out from blood loss. She was then reborn as the Virtue Kindness. 'Appearance' A fairly average, brunette, with nothing overly standoutish, or eye catching about her. She has a mild tan from tending her mothers garden. Her eyes are the most unique thing about her, as a strong Cyan. She tries to wear fairly simple, natural tones, not wanting to stand out. Her back is covered in scars from the torturous week she spent in captivity, as well as the scar on her stomach. Scars she likes to keep covered, as she seldom likes thinking back on that time. In the post Shard Beast events Kindness started wearing light armour, nick-named the "angel armour" for a set of decorative metal wings attached to the back. The boots and forearms have vine patterns painted on similar to the designs on her hammer. The armour also has a metal skirt. She does not wear a helmet because she likes to be aware of her surroundings. 'Behaviour' Kindness was always shy and timid, and non-confrontational, but after the final events of her human life she became jumpy and cautious, but she never let that get in the way of helping those in need. She tries to emulate her big brother, and stand up for the weak. 'Other' She has no idea when she killed the strange man in the woods she'd given him immortality as Cruelty. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Body